


你的名字

by FJDHFS



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJDHFS/pseuds/FJDHFS





	1. 一

1.

「可以告诉我，她的名字吗？」

一个不起眼的角落里盛开了一堆漂亮的花儿。这是黑崎一护放学打完架回家时偶然发现的。

准确来说，那儿新开了一家花店。简洁的装潢，落地玻璃的大量使用保证了光线的充足。漆白的木头架子上不同色彩的花兀自婀娜，将它们组合、排列后再展示的花束，又是不一样的景致。

当然，原本这一切不会停下一护的脚步——他可不是那种追求风雅的人。但念及第二天的行程，他擦了把脸上的血，露出那道水果刀划的伤来。力气有些大了，他轻轻嘶了一声。

磨磨蹭蹭到过路人以为他在筹划打劫花店，一护终于抬腿开门走了进去，铜制的门铃发出声响，像是尽职尽责的门卫殷勤的通报。

一个黑头发的女孩儿从厚厚的宽叶子群后探出头来，紫色的眼睛与她怀里抱着的紫罗兰是同一样的色调，只是含着更多满满的细碎的星光，便有了更胜一筹的灵动。

她站在那里，迎着斜照入屋的火红夕阳。

“欢迎光临，”她说，“喜欢上了哪一朵花？”语气没有矫揉没有造作，问句简单，是一护乐意应付的服务生类型。

一护本想问问明天原本的场合应该用什么花比较适宜，但是又觉得哪里不对。犹豫斟酌了好一阵，回过神他就发现手里被塞入了两张小小的创可贴，店员小姐一脸没事样哼着歌站在离他两步远的地方，拿着喷淋壶帮花叶镀一层水，胸前的小木牌上清清楚楚地印着朽木两个字。

他再低头一瞅那两小礼物，粉红底加丑兔子印花，是个男人都不会想贴到脸上去的玩意儿。

这女人想赶客吧这是。

于是他也不纠结了，怎么顺眼怎么挑，像个大爷一样指指点点让朽木店员去一支支地拿花。很快他就发现这店很多花放的高度实在过于微妙，朽木蹦蹦跳跳，指尖愣是够不到架子上养着的那束百合。

一护赶在她踩上花架之前拎猫一样把她拎了下来，自己动手拿了一朵。

朽木假咳一声掩饰尴尬，麻利地把花包成花束，然后从旁边取过一张卡片，仔仔细细看了看花种后得出了大概结论：“是送给女孩子的吧？卡片上要写些什么？”

“…没什么好写的。”他确实想不到要写些什么了。

“那，至少告诉我她的名字吧？”

“真咲。黑崎真咲。”

“黑——崎——真——咲——小——姐——收。”朽木一边念一边往卡面上落下一笔一划，字迹不算太好看但有种圆溜溜的可爱感觉。她低头时面前那搓长长的刘海儿耷拉着晃来晃去，吸引了一护全部的注意力。

直到他的怀里被塞进那束花儿他才回过神来，被朽木一直送到店门口。她果然是想赶客吧。

临走时他还是没忍住，抬手指了指自己的额头示意她：“刘海，还是夹起来比较好吧。”

紫色的眼睛睁得大大地看着他，然后弯眯起来，泛出一片和煦的笑意。朽木没有回答这个建议，只是挥挥手说了声谢谢惠顾，白皙细瘦的手腕几乎要消失在晚霞橘色的光里。

到了家一护把那束花的包装拆了，找了个花瓶将花茎没入水中摆在自己的书桌上。店员许是以为这是送给恋人的罢，挑选的包装精致又漂亮，连那张卡片上都印有心形的图案。他本来想把卡片连包装一块儿送进垃圾桶的，最后想了想，还是留下了，堆在了花瓶旁边以便明天包回去。

——是真咲喜欢的颜色和图案。

他关了灯，小小的世界镀上一层月光的颜色。那些碎银一样的光洒到所有的物什上，赋予它们一种清幽的美丽。这让他想起今天那个姓朽木的店员…不对他才没有，他不是夏梨口里的发情期少年。

别别扭扭的十五岁少年郎脸红得像草莓，在床上翻滚两圈后成功与地面亲密接触。他爬起来摸摸撞痛的脑袋时袖子被自然地拉高了一截，露出贴在手腕创口上的粉红创可贴。

明天要记得把它们拿下来，不然会被笑死的。他爬回床上，在模模糊糊中想着这件事儿。


	2. 二（上）

2.

「那不是我的名字。」

第二天是惯常的旷课。因为是真咲的忌日。

一护起了个大早，把依旧光鲜亮丽的花朵包回包装纸里，没有原来那么好看，很多处都有细微的、不自然的小皱褶。

游子在催促。他把写着妈妈名字的卡片插进花束里，抱着花下了楼。

只是经过数年的时间，同一个地方的天气就已经截然不同。今天的空座町晴空万里，热得把路边围墙上眯眼打盹的猫咪烤化成一滩，剩个尾巴尖儿有一下没一下地拍拍墙面。

通往墓园的路除了黑崎一家以外再无他人，然而这并不是道路安静的理由。一心从出门开始就在疯狂嘲笑自家儿子娘炮兮兮的包装选用，两个妹妹居然也破天荒地站到了傻父亲那边统一了战线。

所以等一下，你们是真的没人觉得祭葬用这个包装很奇怪吗？

还真就没人这么觉得。黑崎家的脑回路清奇得不屑于在乎这么无聊的讲究，他们的关注点完全落在了同色的花束和创可贴上。

“真是想不到啊，一哥会用这么少女的创可贴。”夏梨摸着下巴，“下次我们多买点好了。”

不，我不是，我没有…多次想要撕走创可贴都被游子拦截的一护委屈。

本应通向无尽悲伤的路被喧闹弄得气氛全无。直到一家人来到那块方正的墓碑前，他们中间才有一种无声的肃穆，从一护的身上开始发散开去，浸染周边的空气。

三个孩子都不说话了。一心乖乖地闭上了嘴。两个妹妹乖巧地用水洗去碑上的浮尘。黑色的石头受了水，变得更为深透，衬得黑崎真咲的名字愈发地清晰。

一护上前一步，把花放在她的名字前。三个孩子跪下来，合掌闭眼开始在心里向妈妈说悄悄话。一心点起一根烟，深吸一口喷出缭绕的烟雾。他的视线追着它，仿佛它是小女孩点燃了的火柴里升起的希望，能从中照出真咲的身影。当白烟消散在空气里后，他又重新吐出一口。

一护其实没有什么好说的。他只是长久地定在那里。目睹黑崎真咲的死，让他比起夏梨和游子，更深刻地认知到妈妈已经离开的现实。尽管各种证据都表明责任不在一护身上，但他就是执拗地觉得，是当年没能保护好妈妈的自己，将黑崎家的中心无情地从所有人的手里抢走了。

所以这无言中，约莫还包括了一种愧疚吧。

他睁眼，站起来。夏梨和游子还没有结束。他向一心打了个手势示意自己先行离开，后者挥了挥手算是放行。

黑崎一护有个习惯，祭扫完了之后单独胡乱转一转，也许是为了走散那种密密的难过。这次也不例外，他挑了一条与来时相反的路走。一个个陌生的名字在脚步声里来了又去，墓碑的规格随着深入渐渐高级起来。

路很快就到了尽头。

一个女孩儿正专心致志地蹲下闭眼合掌悼拜，没有注意到一护。

然而她没发现一护不代表一护没发现她，他甚至第一时间认出来了她是谁。

是朽木。

惊扰别人拜祭并不是一个好的行为。一护再往前走了两步，停在一米开外，打算等她结束再上前打招呼。朽木祷告的时间不长，很快她就睁开了眼，视线从墓碑转移到一护身上。逆光让她的表情有点儿阴晴不定的感觉：“你是……昨天的客人。”是陈述句而不是疑问句，看来她对自己的记忆力有一定的自信。

难道是被当成过来找茬的混混了？一护挠了挠自己橘色的头发。也许看起来是有那么一点点像……也肯定只有一点点。“我刚好也在这边祭拜，觉得这边的人影看起来有点眼熟，过来看一下是不是认识的，仅此而已。”

朽木的表情更奇怪了，一护开始担心她会不会下一秒就掏手机出来报警称有不良少年恶性骚扰。但她似乎并没有这样的打算，只是持续用那种神态看着一护。突然，她像是发现了什么，睁大眼睛惊讶地捂住了嘴：“…那么说，你昨天的花…是……”

“没错，是送到这里来作祭拜用的。”

“…可我居然还用了那样的搭配…”紫色的星星暗淡在朽木的眼中，她低下了头，为自己的失误确实地感到抱歉，“对不起。”

“没事啦，她以前挺喜欢这种风格的。”一护倒是无所谓的样子，但沉默还是悄悄地隔阂起了两个人。朽木看起来有点儿灰心丧气，但一护自问也没有水色那样能瞬间哄妥帖女孩子的蜜嘴，只好任着气氛愈发地尴尬。

这种状况持续得不久却足以让当事人觉得漫长。蹲累了的朽木准备起身时，吹来一阵风，将墓碑前摆着的一张小小的照片吹到了空中。她起身去抓却不及，就让它平白地飞到了一护举起的手中——他帮她抓住了。

一护发誓他绝对没有偷看别人家照片的意思，但那照片的正面刚好朝着他这边，所以他还是看到了。

精致的脸，及肩而微散的黑发。除了黑白的色调为她增添了一份死亡独有的寂静以外，照片上微微笑着的人与她后头等待一护归还照片的女孩儿，竟是同一副模样。太过相像，就连双胞胎这种可能性都难以被考虑。

一护吓得怔了。十五年的人生里他从未想过，在大白天看到鬼在祭拜自己是一种怎么样的体验。

朽木说着什么，把照片从一护手里抽走的时候，两人的手指碰在一起。朽木的指尖冰凉，像是刚在冰水里洗过手。——而她方才分明处在阳光的烘烤之下。

这一冻搞得一护一个激灵回过神来。眼前人形是科学外物体的可信度进一步提高，本着爱与和平要叫妹妹去逃命的原则，他决定问清楚对方。

“你…”他指了指那张照片，“你是……”

“什么？”朽木顺着他指的方向也看了看自己手里，然后恍然大悟地把照片收进小背包里拍了拍，“啊这个啊，这确实是我的——”

乌鸦的啸叫掩盖了话音，只有朽木一开一合的唇瓣悄悄地诉说了真相。

一护瞪大了双眼。他的心脏不自觉地跳动得很快。

……

……

……

他压根儿没听到朽木说了啥，丢人大发了，他要不要再问一遍。


	3. 二（下）

金铃虫吱吱地叫。朽木用“这下你总该明白了吧”的表情看着他。

不懂啊，我完全没听见啊。一护恨不得往那只还在聒噪不停的乌鸦嘴里灌一整瓶的水让它闭嘴，然而为时已晚，他只好在心里把它问候了八万遍。

最后他还是硬着头皮又问了一次。朽木扁着嘴看他，像是老师看待无可救药的学生。然后她低头叹了口气，一个字一个字咬着重音重复答案。

“——这个，确实是，我、的、姐、姐。姐姐——哦。”

虽然也没有真的见过面就是了。她在心里悄悄地想。

原来这样，是姐姐啊，不过说真的也太像了。明白了的一护瞬间安心，不用叫游子和夏梨逃跑了。他假装不经意地向墓碑瞟一眼，朽木绯真四个字静默地站在那里，像是照片中女人的安宁静谧。另一个活着的朽木又蹲了回去，在墓碑跟前扯走一株方才被遗漏的野草。她脸前那搓头发依然随着她的动作碍眼地晃来晃去，看来这人丝毫没有将一护的建议放在心上。

不过可能是有什么隐情吧。他想起照片上的人也有这么一撮长长的刘海。

“你要回去了吗？”朽木站起身来问。

在往常家人都是等不及他溜达回来而先回去了，看来今年也会是这样的情况。所以一护简单地应了一句。

…然后就像现在这样自然而然地并肩走起来了，一护也不知道为什么。但朽木总是给他一种熟悉和安心的感觉，像是现在一起慢悠悠地走在林荫道上，又或者是那天初见时她转头的瞬间。这是连跟从小一起长大的龙贵待在一起时都没有过的体验，让他觉得新鲜又自然。

像是曾经穿越过无数的宇宙后终于找到了彼此，就算身体崩解成尘埃，声音无法传达，记忆和灵魂都化解，整个人都成为了“0”的虚无状态，也有一根柔弱又坚强的细丝，从时空的深处将两个人的过去、现在和未来紧紧地相连。

那就是真咲睡前故事中提及过的“羁绊”吗。一护无从得知，他的大脑也没有足够的空间容纳上面说的那么多矫情吧唧的玩意儿。

于是他只是单纯地享受着这种简单的愉快而已。没有人开口说话，只有风拨弄草和枝叶时的婆娑声，嘀啾嘀啾的鸟鸣，身边景色从树林到河岸最后到那家花店。

一护把朽木送到店门口，顺手买了门口两支勿忘我后把钱交给朽木。今天大概是店长或者别的员工在看店，他隐约看到里头有个埋在花草中间的身影。

“噗嗤”。他听见朽木笑出声的声音，于是低头用眼神询问。

“总觉得，好奇怪啊，”朽木脸上的笑意止不住，温温和和蔓得满脸，“感觉好像很久之前就认识你了，却完全没有印象。”

“那可真是巧了。”一护扬了扬手里的勿忘我，“我也是。”


	4. 三

3.

「我喜欢你的名字。」

从那以后，每天放学去花店几乎成为黑崎一护的必修课。他每天花大量的时间绕路到那边，然后毫无意义地跟朽木吹牛打屁，直到她关店并把一护狠狠地一脚踹出店门外之后拉闸锁门。由此他也总是错过一心设定的七点门禁时间，让一次次被挑战威严的父亲老泪纵横着扑向亡妻的巨型彩色海报高呼儿大不中留。

朽木的学校应该离花店近一点，每次一护推门顶响铃铛的时候都会看到她已经换好工作服穿好卡其色围裙开始工作的样子。

其实那一带还是一护几个比较固定的约架地点之一，毕竟离学校比较远，只要不被自己老师抓到就一切好说。于是他又养成了打完架带着一身深深浅浅的伤去花店报道的习惯，然后自个儿熟门熟路拉开一个小抽屉拿各种颜色的兔子创可贴给自己贴上，得寸进尺地抱怨那兔子一天比一天丑。

“你是对恰比有什么不满吗，”一天朽木正在给一盆小盆栽浇水，听到这话拿着小象浇花壶就转过身来了，“这可是我跑了好多家店才买到的款式。”说完后她鼓起脸气呼呼，看来确实对一护这种臭男人的奇葩审美理解不能。

“下次买普通的就行我不爱这……喂！干什么！”一护被突然从叶丛间伸出的喷水壶滋了一头一脸，拿着壶的那只细瘦的左手晃了晃像是某种威胁，无名指上缠着的橘色恰比创可贴嚣张地耀武扬威：“本来就是怕店员被花枝扎到手指才准备的，不买花又不问自取创可贴的人不准发表意见！”

独裁啊。一护无奈地抬手擦擦脸上的水。左手今天打架的时候手指上蹭破一层皮，他瞅瞅自己第四根手指上的紫色创可贴，可谓娘骚到了极致。

然后他帮朽木把花架最顶上的花滋了一遍。娇小的残暴独裁女王挺胸叉腰欣赏并不属于自己的劳动成果彷如阅了个兵之后，神奇地变出一盒草莓来。水果躺在透明的塑料盒子里，睡在少女的手心中，红艳艳的，可爱又诱人。

“店长送的，尝尝吧。”朽木眨眨眼。

于是两个人欢快地坐下吃了起来。这家花店怕不是在装修时考虑进了一大堆的装X成分，居然还有铁制的白漆桌椅。弯弯的葡萄藤绕成桌椅腿，镂空的桌面雕刻上葡萄果，恰恰好架得住草莓盒子。稍微掉漆的复古感更加让人有恍如隔世的感觉。

草莓很好吃，朽木吧唧吧唧停不下来。红红的果实被两只手指捻着送进她嘴里，被咬下一口流出红红的汁液，顺着手臂一路向下蜿蜒一条曲曲弯弯的红线。

一护看着对面的错误示范，自觉地舔走自己手上溢出的草莓汁，顺便提示反面教材擦手。

两个人安静吧唧，时不时吸溜一下草莓汁，一时无话。

待到草莓被消灭快一半，朽木一个个手指舔过去，然后又捏了一个新的。她提着草莓，带着像是要发表什么高谈阔论的表情开口了：“我啊，最喜欢一护了。”“一护”二字带了些气力去咬，真真切切的分明。

一护还在嚼巴，闻言把嘴里的草莓渣子喷出来一大半，剩下的卡到喉咙里呛到气管，害他咳嗽了好半天，整个人快要咳到弯腰折成两半。始作俑者还用“这人真奇怪”的眼神看他，指指地面被浪费的草莓让他自己处理干净。他好不容易顺了气，赶紧发问：“什…你刚刚…突然说什么啊？！” 

“我只是说我喜欢‘一护’而已，你一惊一乍的干什么。”朽木挑挑眉扬扬手里小巧的水果，“难道说‘草莓’曾经给你带来过什么羞耻的回忆吗。”她的表情里没有包含戏谑的成分，应该是真的不知道发生了什么。

……有的，就在刚才。自作多情的少年恨不得化身鼹鼠打个洞再像鸵鸟一样把自己的橘子头塞进去。他脸上炸起一大团红，一直蔓延到耳朵上。他抱住头试图遮掩失态，在强迫冷静的过程中他想起了什么东西。

他们两个，好像还不知道彼此的名字啊。

也就是说……

“糟透了……”脸红得像草莓的一护把头埋得更低。

大概是觉得这种莫名其妙的人不用理会，朽木自顾自吧唧掉手里的草莓。门口提示客人到的铃铛叮铃响起，她大声说一句“欢迎光临”就擦干净手站起身去招待。

一护还保持着原样没有动，有人说话的声音传过来：“你刚刚真看见那小子进来了？”

“有兄弟跟着的，错不了。”

“喂女人！是不是有个橘子头的家伙进来了！”然后传来瓷器被砸在地上破碎的声音。

一护猛地抬起头来。

是找我麻烦的！他拔腿绕过花架去救场，结果下一秒，他就目瞪口呆地看到了高大的混混被瘦小的花店店员一个过肩摔丢出店门的场面。

气氛变得凝重起来。那些实际上打架技术并不怎么好的小弟被吓得僵在原地。他们都紧盯着面前的不定时炸弹，反而没有人看到从花架后走出来的一护。

朽木露出嫌恶的表情拍了拍手，像是要拍走什么脏东西。但她把还在店里的混混扫视一遍之后反而露出了明媚的笑容：“那个花瓶可是很贵的，麻烦照价赔偿…一、二、三、四、五，刚好五个那就卖五千元好了，请付钱。”

明晃晃的坐地起价狮子大开口，但谁都不敢有异议，乖乖每人掏出一千块交上后和只敢蹲在门外的老大落荒而逃。其中一个混混给钱的时候看到了后面看戏看得就差捧兜爆米花的黑崎一护，却没有胆子绕过比自己矮一大截的店员去找回今天放学被暴揍到碎裂的自尊，只能打落牙齿和着血泪吞回肚子里。

——毕竟像老大这样被一个小女孩轻松撂倒的话，那自尊恐怕就不是碎裂而是核爆了。

“黑崎一护！你小子给我记着！”他们跑得远远时终于敢用言语挽回一点点微不足道的颜面，然而店里并没有一个人理会。

“嚯——原来你叫一护啊。”朽木细细嚼了两遍这个名字之后就明白了少年方才的慌张失措是为何，于是不怀好意地踮起脚离思春期少年的耳朵更近一点。虽然这样做还是不足以弥补巨大的身高差，但一护真的觉得朽木草莓味道的话语像是在耳边低低地呢喃。

“我——啊，最喜欢‘一护’了。”

“啰嗦啦！”


	5. 四（上）

4.

「我想买下你的名字。」

黑崎家最近集体注意到，长子黑崎一护最近归家一日晚于一日，虽然仍然摆着那副全世界欠他八百万的臭脸，但气场上红粉飞飞，花花开满背景和背影，使父亲和两个亲生妹妹得出共同结论。

思春期的儿子/大哥找到雌性…啊不是，恋爱了。

于是一天在一护八点才姗姗迟归时，一心一反常态没有飞扑上前身体力行告诉他黑崎家的门禁时间，反而缩在沙发里盘起腿，报纸一张遮住整个人。夏梨在看电视，听到开门声并没有回头，只是平平地说了声“欢迎回来”。

游子把留给一护的饭菜重新加热后放到饭桌上。一护拿起筷子正要开动，就见游子非但没走，还贼兮兮地拖把椅子坐到自己身边。

一瞬间客厅里的空气都变了味。一心保持原样不动，只悄悄地支楞起耳朵。夏梨就没他那么隐秘，放弃看了一半的节目转过头直勾勾地盯着那边。除不明情况的长子以外一家人直接开出了三堂会审的架势。

此刻就算心再大都没有办法好好地吃饭了，一护干脆先撂下筷子：“什么事？”

“哥哥，接下来的时间里，你没有权利保持沉默，你所说的一切都将会成为呈堂证供。”游子学着不知道哪部刑侦剧里的台词。然则她忘了审讯时有很重要的一点就是不能给嫌疑人喝水，不然他就会把真心话连水一起咽进肚里去——现时一护已经拿起了自己跟前的味噌汤喝了一口。

哦其实还有很乱讲的一个理由是问题过于直球导致嫌疑人被喝到一半的水噎到。所以夏梨一记“一哥是不是谈恋爱了”的直击就已经足够让一护把刚进嘴的汤全部喷出来浪费掉。他狼狈地胡乱擦嘴，这个慌乱的举措让全家人不约而同透过现象看本质。

儿子/大哥确实是恋爱了。

“不用这么害羞的一护，”一心远远地竖起大拇指，“爸爸我当年可是费了很大劲才死缠烂打到妈妈的哦！年轻人有爱就要放胆去追！从今天起你的门禁时间取消！”

“等一下，你们到底在说什么……”被告一护的话被法官夏梨截止，“真想看看能让一哥木头脑袋开花的是什么人啊。”

听人说话啊你们。一护觉得不是一般的心累。

游子似乎对这茬不是很在意，帮一护拿来抹布擦了桌子之后她想起了什么，“啊”地大叫了一声。

全家人扭头看她，一护在心中朝她比了个拇指。

“哥哥是不是知道这附近有家花店？后天老师说要带一支花回去，能不能帮忙买这种花？”她小跑着拿了便签和笔回来刷刷刷写下几个片假名。

“我明天放学帮你去找吧，但我也不确定那家店会有。”一护接过纸条，嚯哟还是外国花。

于是在游子的插科打诨下，进一步追问长子恋爱的事好像也就这样没了下文。


	6. 四（下）

第二天一护残忍拒绝启悟放学一起去压马路牙子的邀请，挎上包大步流星潇洒离去留下一个充满故事的背影和抱着水色爆炸哭泣的启悟。水色看着一护若有所思，顺便一句敬语撞开了正试图往自己袖子上蹭鼻涕眼泪的启悟：“我们好像不是很熟吧浅野同学？”

然后无视嗷嗷叫的启悟，他利用自己多年来游走情场的经验推出猜测：“一护，说不定是恋爱了啊。”

“什么？！”启悟几乎被这句惊悚发言炸上天花板，“就凭一护？！那个橘子头的家伙！臭脸大王！说好的朋友一生一起走谁先脱团谁是狗呢？！”

他音量绝对够震撼，全班还没走的人都听见了。对于大部分的他们而言，黑崎一护没有外面传言中那么不良，但那张凶巴巴的脸要追到而不是吓飞女孩子还真是有点难想象。

见所有人都带着八卦的眼神看过来这边，水色干脆一条条地给他们排列证据：“你们看啊，一护已经有一段时间没有跟我们一起放学了，也没有跟其他人一起。”

嗯。所有人点头。

“还有啊，不知道你们有没有留意到，有时候一护会贴创可贴来上学，但那个创可贴的款式比较像女孩子用的，一般男生不会买那么花花绿绿的创可贴。”

很了解一护以前打完架会用什么创可贴的茶渡点头。

“哦还有，我听说附近X高的小混混去找一护寻仇，结果被一个女生全部揍到哭着找妈妈。”对不良少年消息谜之灵通的启悟举手补充。

什么玩意儿，黑崎一护这是找了个金刚芭比吗。

“一护既然今天拒绝了启悟的邀请，那现在去找那位女朋友的概率应该挺大的。反正今天也没事干，干脆我们跟上去看一下吧。”水色提议。

于是他们两个火速离开，剩下一干人等议论纷纷。

“没事的，织姬，只是他们乱猜而已。”一直担心好友的龙贵忍不住出声。被安慰的人只是缄默微笑摇摇头。

不管班里搅什么血雨腥风，作为一护好友之二，启悟和水色一个嘴上说“不可能”一个看似无动于衷，但实际上谁真能把一护拿下他们也是真的高兴。

两个人凭着实际上并没有很动脑的推理和好友微妙的直觉再加最重要的运气，竟然真的找到了还是独行状态的一护，于是留开一段距离吊在后面。

他们看到一护驾轻就熟地拐进一家花店，于是机智地躲进旁边的咖啡厅，有什么突发情况可以菜单一开挡脸。启悟小声道：“一护居然会买花给女朋友啊。”

结果再等了一会，他们目瞪口呆地看着一护被店内一束花砸出了店门，狼狈得一屁股坐在门口。然后是一个里头带水的小象浇花壶飞了出来精准爆头，淋了一护一个透心凉心飞扬。

？？？什么情况？

“会不会…”水色故意慢悠悠地吊胃口，直到他们看一护开门不能而抄着花离开的时候才公布答案，“女朋友，就在花店里？”

他们结账之后扮作客人走进花店，顺便把店门口的小象壶还回去。娇小的店员鼓着红透的脸气呼呼的样子还是说了声谢谢，看来素养还挺好。

…所以一护到底是干了什么搞得她这么生气？

水色装作不知情的样子——其实也真没知多少情——向她询问：“那个…刚刚从这里离开的是我们学校的学生吧？是他惹你生气了吗？”

“不，单纯是我自己会错意…”店员朽木的手攥紧围裙下摆，抓得它皱巴巴的。她看起来很不情愿继续这个话题，给小象壶续了水就去继续浇花大业。

眼尖的两人注意到她手上像装饰一样的创可贴，随便买了支花就离开。

“那个绝对就是一护的女朋友，错不了。”启悟捻着花梗旋来转去，“不过真没想到，一护居然能搞定她啊。”

“我也听说过一点她的事。就是那个吧？「朽木女王」。”

“但是，说是孤高冷傲，刚才完全看不出来啊。”

“应该是谁强加给她的称呼吧。”水色不以为意，“比起这个，我比较好奇刚刚到底发生了什么。”

“谁知道呢。”、


	7. 五（上）

5.

「这是你的名字。」

一护走在归家路上，不明所以一头雾水。

那女人不做生意就算了干嘛用花砸我？尊贵的VIP走一个少一个她不知道这个道理吗？

……哦不对细想一下我不是VIP。

他看了一眼手里的花，只能用这个先跟游子交差，第二天再去找花店还钱了。

所以她为啥会气到钱都不收啊？

他回到家里，把花交给游子：“抱歉啊游子，我不知道是哪种，就随便买了。”顺便悄悄隐瞒自己被花店店员用花暴砸的事实，当哥哥的不要脸啊。

没想到游子倒是很高兴地接了过去道谢：“就是这种！明天的课可以用了！谢谢哥哥！”

“啊、哦，没事。”一护愣了一下，不知道有心还是无意，朽木居然给了他正确的货物。他猜是随便拿的几率比较大。

他提醒游子记得将花插进花瓶保鲜，然后就回了房间。今天早上他又没有拉上窗帘，月光毫无保留地踏进少年私有的领地，像是少女不知不觉走进少年柔嫩的心间，柔情又热烈。少年打开台灯，暖黄的灯光暂时为他拉出一方思考其他事情的空间，但最终还是随着睡觉时间的到来又悄然退场。

一护躺在床上，脑子感觉一团乱麻，却又拉不出明确的一根丝来梳理。这种感觉不太好，他干脆翻个身从枕头下摸出手机处理今天的短信邮件。

启悟给他发了一封标题为“混蛋一护！”的邮件，打开来有一张一看就是偷拍的照片。朽木穿着一护司空见惯的花店围裙，侧对着镜头，躬身张开手臂去抱一大丛紫色的花。

是她今天给我的那种花。一护下拉。

省略一大堆无意义的颜文字之后的邮件内容如下：“我和水色都知道了！没想到你居然这么快就交到女朋友了！还是这么可爱的露琪亚「ルキア」酱！混蛋一护！要幸福啊！”

啊怎么她原来叫露琪亚啊，启悟知道得真多。

等会儿，她不是我女朋友。

……等会儿，露琪亚？！

一护吓得弹起来。他瞪了那三个片假名很久之后，下床窸窸窣窣地翻书包找东西。他抽出来一张兔子创可贴，又塞了回去。然后他抽出来一张被捏得有些皱巴的纸条。

看了纸条上的留言很久之后，一护认命地躺回床上。他想他大概知道为什么会被打了。

“看起来不就跟流氓一样吗……”他在意识掉入梦境的深洋前喃喃地嘟囔。

梦里他在一个没有边际的空间中独自一人，平躺着，在一滩浅浅的水中。蓝色的水面蓝色的天空，一模一样的宽广辽远。手边的手机嗡嗡地振动，震碎涟漪破了天地的对称。他拿起手机，很多很多人发来的邮件几乎挤爆他的邮箱。

彩虹。清一色的彩虹，不停地变换着的宽窄，或浓或淡的色彩。

都是倒着的。

他把那道彩色的笑容举向天空，像是这样伸手就可以把屏幕里那道弧放进天空里。

然后一个人探出身来看他，脸的下半部分被手机挡住，那道彩虹成了她的嘴。

她拿出一张皱巴巴的纸条晃晃，示意一护看那张纸条。

「ルキア。」

晨光乍现。

一护睁开眼。


	8. 五（下）

从早上开始，一护对一切外部事物陷入了暂时的漠不关心。他反复翻转那张便条，像是小学生绌劣的背诵手法。“露琪亚”三个发音被他像糖一样，在舌尖上滚来滚去就漫开了淡淡的甜味。

原来如此。他想。他知道自己做错什么了…准确来说，是彼此误会了什么。

一护昨天放学就去了店内。又是只有朽木一人在打理花花草草，他便自然而然地向她询问商品的信息。

他从口袋里掏出游子写给他的备忘，将纸条上的三个片假名展示给朽木看。

“我想要「ルキア」。”

后面发生了什么不需要回忆太多。露琪亚瞪大了眼睛，脸延迟了几秒之后温度爆表红到熟透，她狠狠地咬了一下下唇，然后就抄起了手边的花束狠狠地——

打住。

……她会生气也是理所当然的吧。一护机械地嚼着面包。他都不知道什么时候就已经上完了上午的课，然后自己是怎么一边想事情一边遵从本能地在无意识状态下跑到天台吃起了午饭——只能说本能真是个可怕却可靠的东西。

他抬头，天台处看到的天空与梦中的微妙地重叠在一起。这里的话，就应该很应景地出现探出头的露琪亚才对。

然而并不会，毕竟学校都不是同一间，怎么愉快地玩耍。

所以代替露琪亚，欢快的启悟同学出现了。

不了吧。一护直白地露出了相当嫌弃的气场，差点就要直白地把它表现在脸上。还好启悟不是普通人，心脏和脸皮在水色和一护处可谓久经沙场，锻炼得十分坚韧，于是就这样相当自然地无视了一护的坏心情，鬼兮兮地凑上前娴熟地勾肩搭背：“我昨天看到你和露琪亚酱闹别扭了哦？今天就让我！空座町的情感调解专家浅野启悟，来把你们岌岌可危的红线重新系劳！”

“不了，你别跟过来。”用随便哪个地方都能想到昨天肯定是被人跟踪才会收到那样的邮件，一护对于好友的话并没有感到惊奇，“你要是过来我就从此只对你用敬语。”

“你怎么能这样！恶毒！蛇蝎心肠！”敬语这个地雷启悟踩得很受用，马上就吱哇叫了起来。他呱唧了一会，看没人理他就消停了点，问一护昨天到底发生了什么。他问的时候摆出了一幅认真的表情，不知不觉感染到了一护。于是一护很认真地把昨天的事给他说了。

然后一护获得了毫不留情的爆笑，启悟获得了毫不留情的拳头，双方打出一轮惨烈的SAN值交换。

“总之，你们今天绝对不要跟过来！”丢下这么一句，一护逃一般地溜了。

磨磨蹭蹭慢慢吞吞，时针总算是指到了放学时分。一护提起早就收拾好的书包开始起飞。

“一护说今天不要跟着他。”启悟主动提出了这句话，却换来水色早已了然的表情：“我今天本来就有去佐子小姐家的预定啊。”

“什…佐子小姐是谁？！是上次我们遇见的那个漂亮大姐姐吗？！可恶！”启悟开始新一轮的嚎哭，关于一护恋爱的事也就这样不明不白地被人忽视了。

一护径直冲到花店门口，一把推开门，吓得门口的铃铛响个不停。

然而他却懵住了。一个与朽木相差了十万八千里的高大男人一边说着“欢迎光临”转过身来，身上的围裙和有些滑稽的小象淋水壶都在无声地向一护说明“今天的当班是他哦”这一事实。

“那个，朽木露琪亚今天没来吗？”他唯有尝试向男店员提问。没想到男人的反应简直可以用过激来形容，他狠狠地把壶叩在桌上，几大步向前一把揪住一护的衣领，怒火快要烧到实体化现身：“就是你小子前几天弄我们家露琪亚生气的？敢拿她的感情来玩？啊？今天我这个做大哥的就要好好地教训你！”说罢另一手已经握成拳状，眼看就要往一护脸上招呼。

一切发生太快，一护根本没反应过来，只能本能地举起手做了一个防御的姿势。先接一拳再解释，说不定这个大哥的气会消一点，解释起来更容易——也许他自己是这么想的也说不定。于是他闭起了眼准备承受那一击。

然而等了一阵也没有等到什么，一护不禁睁开眼，却发现男人的拳头早就已经放下。

男人保持着提起一护衣领的动作左右横竖把他瞅了个遍，然后猛然撤了手，转身继续浇花：“唉，年轻人谈恋爱这事我管不着，你们自己搞定吧。不过朽木她今天不在这里。” 说完还像是要宣示自己心情很好地哼起了跑调的小曲子。

……称呼变了？一护开始怀疑这人的真实身份和真实心情。不过无论如何，还钱是第一要务，他拿出自己的钱包：“昨天露琪亚没有收钱就把花给我了，我是来还钱的。”

“嚯？这可不行啊。她卖给你的什么花，多少支？”男人的语气有些敷衍，“居然不收钱，朽木可真当我的店是慈善机构的吗。”

他的店？他是店长？一护一边回答他的问题一边不动声色地去瞄男人的名牌，上头清清楚楚地印着“志波”两个字。所谓露琪亚大哥的自我介绍可疑度进一步飙升。

“这可不是什么小数目啊，”志波向他收取了足额的金钱之后，不知道是故意为之还是无心大法，总之他加大了说话的音量，“呐，是这样吧？朽木？”

然后店里陷入了长久的沉默，长到一护以为志波只是随口发发牢骚。结果有丛叶子动了一下，一脸郁闷的朽木店员穿着校服而不是工作围裙，从花丛里钻了出来。

“露琪亚？！”一护着实被吓了一跳。这家店的人到底想怎样他已经搞不懂了。

“笨蛋！不许喊我的名字！”与花同名的女孩又涨红了脸，如果不是店长在旁边她恐怕又要随手抄起什么砸过去。不过机智又体贴（自称）的志波海燕店长实际上早就已经带着小象壶深藏功与名地退场。

年轻真好啊。他一边和妻子都在旁边咖啡馆远距离围观一边如是想。

说回店里，现状是一头雾水的少年和恼羞成怒的少女在对峙。一护还在纠结露琪亚怎么会在这的蠢问题，那头露琪亚在竭力让自己暴走的思维急刹车——有个感觉良好的男孩子突然冲过来说想要自己，只要是有一点点少女心的人都会把持不住的嘛！

结果人家说的根本不是这回事，露琪亚只感觉自己的少女心被人像掉落的花一样在泥地里踩碾千百遍一样憋屈。

这件事理论上是自己错没错，必须要道歉……这事她也明白。

但是……她下意识地揪紧了裙摆。承认什么？承认自己当时只是自作多情吗？

她可能不知道自己当时的表情看起来就像快哭了一样让人难受，足够让一护放弃思考“她怎么会在这里”的问题而转而思考“怎么哄她”的高级哲学命题。

笨嘴笨舌的少年想了半天也不知道该怎么出言安慰，最后干脆身体力行履行诺言。

——他上前两步，把只属于他自己的那朵「ルキア」抱进了自己的怀里。

“我想要，——露琪亚。”他俯身在少女的耳边吐出一模一样的话语。

两个人的脸在对方看不见的地方红至耳朵尖。


End file.
